Dirty Dog
by 84-Quill-72
Summary: Ginny comes to 12 Grimauld Place for Christmas with her family, reconnects with her lover and gives him a very plesent Christmas present.


**Dirty Dog**

**This is set 4 years after the end of the series and doesn't adhere to the death of Sirius in the 5th book.**

**All disclaimers apply: I do not own these characters nor do I own the franchise that has made them so very popular, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Ginny sighed happily as she caught sight of Grimauld Place in the distance, she always felt like she was coming home when she arrived there.

Tonks looked at the red head flying beside and laughed a little "You can't honestly be happy to see that place?" She shook her head "I can still remember my grandmother yelling and screaming every time we came over. The only solace I had was when I was hanging out with Sirius and James."

Ginny laughed "That's horrible, I can't imagine feeling solace with James Potter" Tonks laughed too as they landed and stepped off their brooms. Ginny sent her's to the broom cupboard behind the house and followed her siblings up the steps.

"I can't believe that we still have to spend the holidays here." Ron grumbled "You-Know-Who's dead we should be able to stay at home." The twins nodded in agreement as they walked in the door. Tonks expertly bumped into the troll leg coat rack, knocking it over and started Mrs. Black's screaming.

Ginny bounded up the stairs and took hold of the curtains and began pulling them closed. A pair of strong arms came from behind her and helped close the curtains the rest of the way, "I always thought that with six older brothers you'd be stronger kitten." A deep voice said as she turned around.

She found herself caught between the wall and Sirius Black, a position she would've welcomed had he not been making fun of her. "You'd think being the only Gryffindor in a family of Slytherins you'd be a little more chivalrous." she shot back, glaring at him.

Sirius chuckled and moved closer to her, one of his hands moving to caress her thigh lightly, "You shouldn't be so rude to the man that shares your bed, he might just decide to stop." Ginny's eyes fluttered closed as she revelled in the feel of his hand on her, Merlin she'd missed him.

She leaned forward to press her lips to his as his hand found it's way to the crotch of her tight jeans and rubbed her, feeling her wetness through the material. "Mmm, oh gods Sirius..." she moaned, breaking away, her hips grinding into his hand.

"Gin? Where d'you go? I've got your bag." Fred's voice floated up from the stairs. Ginny groaned and Sirius swore, pulling away from her reluctantly. He smiled devilishly at her before turning and walking downstairs, heading to the kitchen to greet the rest of the Weasley clan.

Ginny glared at Fred as he came around the corner, snatched her bag from him and walked upstairs to her room. She locked the door and, tossing her bag on the floor, flopped down on the bed. All month she'd been looking forward to seeing Sirius again and her first kiss with him in over two months was interrupted by her brother.

She hated being in a massive family.

"Ginny!" Came her mother's voice up from the kitchen "Get down here and help with dinner!" No make that she **royally** hated being part of a massive family.

A couple hours after dinner, Ginny was up in the drawing room by herself decorating the Christmas tree. It was her favourite thing to do on the holidays and she had gotten so good at it having anyone help her just slowed her down.

"_Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing o'er the plains._" Sirius heard the singing on his way up to his room, altered course and went to stand in the doorway watching Ginny. "_And the mountains in reply, echoing their joyous strains. Gloria in excelsis Deo, Gloria in excelsis Deo."_

"Beautiful kitten." Ginny jumped when she heard Sirius' voice, dropping the ornament in her hand.

"Dammit Sirius, don't do that!" She snapped before repairing the shattered ornament and placing it on the tree. She glared at him as he walked closer to her "Don't even think about trying to soften me up. Fred almost caught us this afternoon."

"Almost kitten, almost." Sirius chuckled and kissed her deeply as he backed her up against the wall. Ginny tried not to respond but her body and it's need for him betrayed her; she moaned and wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Sirius sighed as he snaked his arms around her waist and began kissing down her throat. He latched onto her collar bone as her hands began roaming his back. Ginny's hands slipped under his shirt and she sighed as she finally felt his skin; Sirius moaned a little when he felt her hands on him.

"Bedroom." She whispered and pushed him away before sauntering out of the room and up the stairs. Sirius watched her hips as she left and waited about five minutes before he went up to his room. He walked in, locked the door and turned around; Ginny was lying on his bed in nought but her bra and knickers, her flame colored hair spread out around her head.

Sirius groaned deep in his throat and walked over to the bed taking off his shirt before crawling up the bed kissing up her legs. Ginny moaned and closed her eyes, her hands tangling in his hair and pulled. He growled and looked up at her "Your getting rough kitten."

"You like it." She said, her voice husky and her eyes darkened with lust. "Now touch me." Sirius chuckled and hooked his hand under her bra and pulled, ripping it open before doing the same to her knickers.

"Ass," she growled "that was my favourite set."

Sirius kissed her deeply "I'll buy you another one." He slid a finger between her folds and rubbed her clit.

Ginny arched off the bed into his hands "Mmm..." she moaned. Sirius moved and took her nipple into his mouth gently clamping it between his teeth.

"Sirius..." She waved her hand and he was naked, then she took him in hand and started stroking. Sirius moaned as he slid two fingers into her centre; he started pumping and scissoring them while his mouth moved to her other breast.

Ginny pushed him away "Foreplay ends now. I want you." Sirius grinned and flipped her over, he tangled one hand in her hair while the other anchored itself on her hip. Ginny braced one hand on the bed while the other gripped the headboard and waited for him.

He slammed into her, groaning in pleasure as she enveloped him. Ginny cried out as he hit her sweet spot "Harder!" He growled and happily complied, thrusting harder as well as pulling her hips to meet his thrusts.

Ginny was writhing with pleasure as he hit her sweet spot with every thrust; she added a hip rolling motion with every other one which he loved and only made him thrust harder.

A thin sheet of sweat covered the lovers as they both moved closer to the edge; Sirius leaned forward, placing sweet kisses up her spine before sinking his teeth into her shoulder making Ginny moan again.

"Harder Sirius," Ginny panted "I'm so close." Sirius obliged, all to happy to please the redhead before him, and thrust even harder. He only managed three before she cried out his name; the sound and the feel of her walls clenching around him sent him over the edge into a blissful orgasm, moaning.

Sirius pulled out of her after a few minutes and moved to lay beside her. She snuggled against his body, bringing the blankets up over them. "I missed you love." She sighed happily.

"I missed you too kitten." Sirius said wrapping his arms around her.

She listened to the sound of her family bustling around the house, "You know, we're gonna have to tell them and soon."

Sirius looked down at her, "Why is that pet?" She shifted so that she could look him dead in the eyes.

"Because you're going to propose to me." She said simply.

"Really now?" His eyes were dancing. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

He froze, "You're pregnant?" He broke into a huge grin and he kissed her deeply.

Ginny broke away laughing, "Happy Christmas Daddy."

"Happy Christmas darling." He said and kissed her again.

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please rate and review**

**Have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year's.**


End file.
